


Три раза, когда Джей-Джей хотел поговорить о чувствах и один раз, когда ему это удалось

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Loves JJ, Fireplaces, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pillow Talk, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: см. название





	

1  
– А вот и индюк! – Джей-Джей просунул в кухонную дверь пакет с торчащими из него бледными индюшачьими лапами и зашёл вслед сам, всё ещё в куртке и шапке, румяный от нетипично рано наступивших холодов.  
– Ты самокритичен, – сказал Отабек. Лео хрюкнул от смеха, дёрнул миксером и забрызгал стол клюквенным соусом.  
– Очень смешно, животики надорвёшь, – надулся Джей-Джей, пристроил пакет на полу у холодильника и ушёл переодеваться. Лео выключил миксер и принялся разбирать покупки.  
– Так значит, День благодарения есть и в Америке и в Канаде, но в разное время? – спросил Отабек.  
– Ага, и еда почти одинаковая. Вам с Джеем повезло, что у вас есть я, иначе бы на праздник был кленовый сироп с кленовым сиропом. А теперь сможете попробовать фаршированную индейку а ля Иглесиа.  
– Де ла Иглесия, – поправил Отабек, и Лео опять засмеялся.  
– Да ты прямо в ударе сегодня, юморист!  
Отабек не успел ответить, кухонная дверь опять распахнулась и зашёл Джей-Джей. Он с обвиняющим видом наставил указательный палец на Лео и Отабека.  
– Знаете что, парни? Мне не нравится, когда вы про меня так шутите. Это совсем не...  
– Что это на тебе? – перебил его Отабек.  
– Что? Рождественский свитер. А что такое?   
– Рождественский?  
– У меня нет свитера на День благодарения, – пожал плечами Джей-Джей. – А этот валялся с прошлого Рождества, я даже не разворачивал его раньше. А сейчас как раз холодно. Но не меняй тему! Я тут пытаюсь поговорить о наших отношениях.  
– Этот свитер и есть про наши отношения, – сказал Лео, пытаясь не давиться смехом. Даже у Отабека уголок губ задёргался от сдерживаемой улыбки. Джей-Джей опустил взгляд. На свитере были изображены лоси в очень компрометирующих, если не сказать вульгарных позах.   
– Это что за лосиная Камасутра?! – возмутился Джей-Джей. – Кто вообще мне такое подарил?  
– Я, кажется, вижу, который из них Джей... – сказал Лео, присмотревшись к свитеру.  
– Этот толстый? – предположил Отабек.  
– Ах так? Тогда счастливо тебе нафаршировать индюка, его задница – единственная, к которой ты будешь прикасаться, а мою королевскую я тебе трогать не дам! – заявил Джей-Джей, драматично развернулся, чуть не налетел на косяк двери и вышел из кухни.  
– Шуток не понимает, – сказал Отабек, глядя ему вслед.  
– Пойдём мириться? – предложил Лео, достал из пакета бутылочку кленового сиропа и хитро улыбнулся. За время знакомства с Джей-Джеем он придумал много креативных способов применять этот сироп.

2  
Медвежья шкура уже несколько поколений была в семье Джей-Джея. Из декадентского лежбища она давно превратилась в лысеющий памятник дикой природе. Но Джей-Джей отказывался её выкинуть и настаивал на совместных посиделках у камина на этой самой шкуре. Он, мол, всю жизнь мечтал именно о такой романтике. Почему-то шкура у него вызывала желание поговорить по душам, а у всех остальных – смутную жалость. Вот и теперь:  
– Знаете, а ведь мы отличная команда. Вы меня дополняете! – начал Джей-Джей.  
– М? – лениво спросил Лео, пригревшийся у камина. Отабек только почесал ногу, где жёсткие волоски шкуры упирались в его щиколотку.  
– Я имею в виду, это стильно звучит. Король, Герой... и Лео. Лео немного портит картину, он может быть маскотом.  
– Каким ещё маскотом? – сонное настроение у Лео сразу спало. – Ну уж нет, тогда я лучше буду злодеем.  
– Тебе это не пойдёт, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ещё как пойдёт! Вот сейчас я тебя злодейски защекочу!  
– Не надо! – забеспокоился Отабек.  
– Поздно, ты пробудил во мне зверя! – сказал Лео и бросился на него. Отабек взвизгнул, хотя, конечно, отрицал бы это до конца жизни.  
– Я тут, между прочим, пытался вам комплимент сделать, а вы и не заметили! – сказал Джей-Джей. Но хихикающий и слабо отбивающийся от щекотки Отабек – слишком привлекательное зрелище. Джей-Джей решил отложить разговоры о чувствах и бросился Лео на помощь.

3   
– Я тут подумал... – начал Джей-Джей, глядя в потолок спальни. Лео и Отабек синхронно вздохнули. Ночь ведь, спать пора. Но пока Джей-Джей не выговорится, он всё равно не даст спать, а будет ворочаться, взбивать свою подушку, отбирать одеяло... Пусть лучше скажет, что у него на уме.  
– Что подумал? – спросил Отабек.  
– А ты не хочешь покататься на пони? Я имею в виду, в Казахстане лошади это важно, я гуглил. Может тебе их не хватает? А тут неподалёку есть прокат пони, я узнавал.  
Возникла пауза, во время которой Лео и Отабек тихо удивлялись тому, как работает мышление Джей-Джея.  
– Пони это не то же самое, что лошади, – наконец сказал Отабек.  
– Да, но они милые, а лошади стрёмные. У них такие зубищи! И вообще, кому могут нравится такие здоровенные, волосатые...  
– Мне нравятся здоровенные и волосатые, – сказал Отабек. – Ты же мне нравишься.  
– Оо,– довольно протянул Джей-Джей. И тут же спохватился: – Эй, я не волосатый!  
– Да ну? – Лео костяшками пальцев провёл по уходящей под резинку трусов полосе волос от пупка Джей-Джея.  
– Там где надо, я гладенький! – возмутился Джей-Джей.  
– Это да, – довольно сказал Отабек, просовывая руку в трусы Джей-Джея. Раз уж сон всё равно прошёл, можно провести время с удовольствием.  
– Куда, я же хотел поговорить про... – начал Джей-Джей. Но тут стало не до разговоров.

1  
Надо же было так по-дурацки свалиться! Мозоли и ссадины от коньков это рутина любого фигуриста, синяками тоже никого не удивить, но это... Здоровенная гематома, аж целая картина абстракционистов на всё бедро, интенсивного фиолетового цвета с красными прожилками. Джей-Джей изучал кровоподтёк в зеркале и морщился. Болело сильно, а выглядело ужасно. Он осторожно потыкал больное место кончиком пальца и зашипел. Обрабатывать этот синячище мазью будет то ещё развлечение. Главное – не показывать это Отабеку и Лео, не хотелось, чтобы они знали, как Джей-Джей облажался на тренировке, это совсем не круто, и выглядит не сексуально.   
– Не король, а Жан человек-баклажан! – Джей-Джей грустно ухмыльнулся в зеркало своей шутке и натянул спортивные штаны. От облегающих джинсов на пару дней придётся отказаться.   
За ужином Джей-Джей героически изображал, что всё в порядке, хотя даже сидеть за столом было больно. Но по крайней мере никто ничего не заметил, его репутация не пострадала. Но настал вечер и пора ложиться спать. Если спать в обычных трусах, то Лео с Отабеком непременно заметят синяк. Джей-Джей пошёл на крайние меры и раскопал в завалах гардеробной пижаму. Красную шёлковую пижаму, которая выглядела как костюм злодея из старых фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде.   
– Хорошо, что я не выбросил её сразу, как мне её подарили, – пробормотал Джей-Джей. Наверняка подарок от того же человека, кто и свитер с оленями ему втюхал, то же самое чувство стиля.  
– Джей, ты спать идёшь? – позвал Лео из спальни.  
– Сейчас, – отозвался Джей-Джей. Нужно только ещё раз намазать синяк мазью, переодеться в пижаму и вести себя естественно.  
– Я не знал, что у нас сегодня ролевые игры, – сказал Отабек, когда Джей-Джей появился на пороге спальни в пижаме.  
– Это не ролевые игры. Мне просто холодно, вот!  
– Так иди к нам, мы тебя согреем, – с улыбкой предложил Лео. Как обычно, Джей-Джею оставили место в середине их огромной кровати, ведь ему нравилось чувствовать себя начинкой бутербродика, но на этот раз он не мог раскрывать правду о своей проблеме.  
– Я что-то устал, – соврал Джей-Джей, и судя по одинаковым выражениям удивления на лице Лео и Отабека, вести себя естественно ему совершенно не удалось.  
– Ладно, тогда просто ложись уже, – Отабек за бедро притянул Джей-Джея к кровати, и тот не удержался и зашипел от боли. Ещё и пижама приклеилась к не впитавшейся до конца мази. Отабек с Лео переглянулись.  
– Штаны снимай, – сурово сказал Отабек.  
Джей-Джей вцепился в резинку пижамных штанов как в спасательный круг и замотал головой.  
– Жан-Жак, – сказал Лео. Джей-Джей понял, что дело серьёзное, раз Лео назвал его полным именем, а не как обычно просто Джеем.  
– Ладно, ладно, что вы на меня набросились, – пробурчал он, повернулся пострадавшим боком к Лео и Отабеку и стянул штаны. – Довольны теперь?  
– Джей... – сказал Лео.  
– Ужасно выглядит, я знаю. Лажанул как начинающий на тренировке сегодня. Я теперь совсем не секси.  
– Ты чего, это же просто синяк, – сказал Отабек.  
– Что?   
– Вечно ты из всего такую драму делаешь, аж напугал! – добавил Лео. – Джей, мы же фигуристы, ты что думал, мы синяков никогда не видели?  
– Но это же выглядит так...  
– Это выглядит так, что ты старался на тренировке. Ты же не думал, что мы за это будем над тобой смеяться? – серьёзно спросил Отабек.  
Действительно, теперь, когда Отабек так сказал, Джей-Джею подумалось, что он зря себя накручивал. У него в глазах защипало от облегчения.  
– Джей, ты всегда секси, ты чего, – сказал Лео. – Давай спать?   
– Только верх тоже сними, – Отабек подёргал рукав пижамы. Джей-Джей скинул пижаму и полез в кровать. Он устроился в середине на здоровом боку, а с обоих сторон его обняли Отабек и Лео, до ушей натянув одеяло. Кто-то нажал кнопку дистанционного пульта и свет погас.  
– Чуваки, я вас люблю, – сказал Джей-Джей.  
– И мы тебя, Джей.  
– Да.  
"Хорошо всё же иногда по душам поговорить," – подумал Джей-Джей, засыпая.


End file.
